


A fight over one man in four escalating acts

by Perelka_L



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Comic, Drama & Romance, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Open to Interpretation, textless, unclear plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: If there is one thing to be said about Uchiha, is that they always seem to escalate things until they reach dramatic proportions.If there aretwoUchihas involved, things can take a nasty turn even faster.





	A fight over one man in four escalating acts

**Author's Note:**

> Old comic that I have cleaned up and put here, since they make a neat series.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you see any problems with image hosting, please do tell me. Same goes for any additional tags I could tag this work with.
> 
> This work has a bit... lesser quality than my other comics, since all the comics were drawn with ballpen in sketchbook in free moments on uni. I tried to clean them up to best of my ability, without making them lose the roughness.
> 
> Open to interpretation tag is here for a reason. Things may not always be what they only seem to be.


End file.
